In conventional workflow management processes that communicate information using automated email messages that require follow-up actions (e.g., visiting a web page, etc.) as responses to the automated processes, there is no reliable mechanism for closing the loop and determining that the target audience members have received and acted upon the messages in real time. Further, while email is a two-way medium, it is not a real-time medium. The email messages being used in known workflow management processes can be delayed by minutes, hours or even days without the sender knowing of the delay. Still further, using a return receipt for an email message is client-based and therefore is an unreliable approach for allowing the sender to determine that the email message has reached its destination. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.